


All's Well that Ends Well

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, vibranium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker version of Age of Ultron, all conducted by Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well that Ends Well

Admittedly, things hadn’t gone quite as smoothly as Tony thought they would. What with the whole city almost falling out of the sky.

Ultron was supposed to be his little experiment gone awry, just something that had gotten out of hand. His excuse was good enough, betterment of the world and that whole shtick.

He’d given Ultron a simple mission and allowed him to execute it as he pleased, with Jarvis supervising him to make sure nothing went awry. That meant his favorite AI had to be out of the picture in order to ensure that their science experiment didn’t go off script.

Thus the ‘death’ of the one who understood him best.

Tony played his part, abashed, but still his usual self.

Things were going well, until Ultron decided to recruit his little witch and speedster. Ultron was supposed to be put to a stop not long after the Klaue’s base raiding, but then that witch stepped in, sending Hulk on a rampage. Tony couldn’t keep up appearances unless he tried to stop him. It had taken longer than he’d expected it to.

While at Barton’s hidden away farm Tony contacted Jarvis and was annoyed to find that Ultron hadn’t deposited the cache of vibranium where it was supposed to be.

Tony started getting angry.

He had Jarvis track him down, but before he could find an excuse as to why he knew where he was Wanda contacted them.

They got the synthetic body, which Tony found fascinating, but Natasha was stolen away. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand she was the one most likely to pick up on his foul play. On the other he enjoyed the challenge she presented.

He had to watch his thoughts around Wanda. It was surprisingly easy considering he had so many personas.

He decided to upload a copy of Jarvis into the synthetic body for shits and giggles.

The Vision was interesting. Tony wanted to study him, but there would be time for that later.

Tony was a bit disappointed by what Ultron chose to use _his_ vibranium for.

The fight was boring, though he was slightly amused and annoyed by how many copies Ultron made with _his_ vibranium.

The Avengers had new recruits and SHIELD had hardly any manpower. That left the cleanup to Stark Industries. In the end Tony got what he wanted, a nearly endless supply of vibranium.


End file.
